Mystic
Mystics are all people who use magic. Commonly referred to as witches or wizards in our world, in the world of Phenom they're known as Mystics for their use of mystical energies. To view a list of all Mystics click here. __TOC__ Wands All magic performed by Mystics (except for in VERY rare and extreme circumstances) requires a wand. Over the years wands went from being very expensive specialty items for the rich and privileged Mystic High Class, to mass produced every-day items. Sadly however with the mass production of wands the quality of the wands is not up to par with the older generation wands. Wand companies now use plastic composites mixed in with wood composites to mass-produce their wands. However, quality wands still exist in specialty shop starting at close to 90,000$. Common wands are typically priced from 35$ to 150$ depending on the core. Not many people will have the high-quality wands available in specialty shops due to the need of such extreme wealth. Also, the reason for plastic composites being common place now is because the Technos paid off the wand companies about 60 yrs ago, making a deal with them that they could do what they wished when it came to acquiring magical creatures if they weaken the quality of wands by introducing the common place plastic composites currently used in all mass-produced wands. Common Woods used in Wands *Blackwood *Black Thorn *Fever Tree *Maple *Palm *Sycamore *Worm *Sickle *Oak *Hazel Common Cores used in Wands *Centaur tail-hair *Baby Dragon whisker *Mermaid scale *Winged Horse feather *Minotaur horn *All of the above listed common cores are from farmed creatures, meaning, like cattle, they were bred, and kept in Wand company stocks where most of them live their entire lives. Spells A full list of spells is listed here. Racial Characteristics *Average Height: 5ft. 7 in. *Average Weight: 185lbs. *Hair Color: Any and all *Eye Color: Any and all *Skin Color: Any and all *Stance: Bipedal *Body Type: Humanoid *Distinguishing Marks: Individually unique *Average Family Size: 4.5 (2 parents and 2.5 kids; sometimes the .5 kid is a family pet while other times is simply an averaging of all children to Mystic couples) *Average Lifespan: 145 yrs *Est. Population: 1.2 billion (roughly 1/3 the world's population of 4 billion) *Language: Luthulkin; a minority of Mystics speak Maashati *Religion: none; several minority factions such as the Cuubaul and Ottovys *Occupied Land(s): All 3 continents of the world *Government: None since there is no mystic nation; Caster's Guild - governs the classification of spells and magical creatures, as well as supervises the education of mystics *Alignment: Individually unique; as a race they're typically neutral and protective of their rights and their kind Pros Mutants Mutants or Naturals as they are called have a distinct disadvantage when it comes to Mystics. While mutants can practically dominate one magical discipline (i.e. fire, water, etc.) a Mystic can, in-turn dominate the mutant in every other aspect of magic allowing for many altercations between Mystics and Mutants to be quite short. Technos Technos have a similar disadvantage to Mystics that Mutants have. Technos may be gifted with great gifts through their technology but the scope of their gifts is limited when compared to the disciplines a Mystic can employ in his/her arsenal. So, like the mutant the Techno falls short in that they can be dominated by a Mystic's ability to control every other aspect of magic. That's not to say a Mystic will win every fight against a Techno, but he/she does have an advantage over them in combat. Normals Normals or simple Humans have an obvious disadvantage to Mystics in that they don't have any special abilities at all. Cons Mutants Mutants or Naturals have a distinct advantage over Mystics. Each mutant's power is magical in nature and all of their energy is focused into that one discipline, typically making them masters in that discipline. For example, if a mutant who has fire powers faces off with a Mystic using fire magic then the mutant will more than likely win. That's not to say it's a certainty because there are many individual factors that weight into the equation but a pyrokinetic mutant will have a better shot at winning a fire-fight with a fire-using mystic. Technos Technos have an advantage over Mystics in the very area that makes their disadvantage. The technology they use, though it may be limited in scope, can typically last much longer than a Mystic, because it is machine and can run and operate at optimum efficiency for as long as it's batteries last. Technos can typically last several hours on a weakened charge in full combat with a Mystic and up to 2 days on full charge. This is what makes the Technos so lethal, their durability due to being machine based instead of based on energy from the source, like Mystics or Mutants. Normals Normals or simple Humans have only on advantage over Mystics. That is their use of weaponary. Overall Humans rarely fight Mystics and typically try to stay out of their way and simply conduct whatever business they have and go about their lives. Category:Races